


Aymeric the Violet

by Risukage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: //Don't mind me, just shitposting from my phone at work because I have a few hours left and noisy brain worms. You can thank/blame @orlais and @eukaa on Twitter for the initial idea and great art/screenshots.So yeah, Elidibus has been a body-thieving bastard lately, and his last one on the First? RUDE. But who would he steal if hereallywanted to hurt us? A certain Lord Commander comes to mind... >:3//
Kudos: 24





	Aymeric the Violet

The Warrior of Light had been gone from Ishgard much longer than they had liked, but such was the nature of their work; slaying gods and saving entire worlds did often mean that they were off and about for long periods of time. But finally, the Savior of Ishgard had a brief, precious bit of leisure time, and they intended to visit those who meant the most to them. One person in particular...

It was to his place that the Warrior went first, delighted to be informed by Lucia that he was indeed in his chambers and was finally taking better care of himself. He has been running himself ragged for so long to hold the city together, now he could finally allow himself the chance to relax. Lucia paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, and when queried she shrugged. "It is nothing, but it seems that the politics and squabbles have been fewer lately, as if manipulated into doing so. But perhaps it is simply them learning that such things do not work anymore and are trying others." With another shrug she dismissed the thought and wished the Warrior well, with a cheeky wink and reminder to not have their reunion be _too_ loud!

Pushing open the doors to his private room, the Warrior smiled at the sight of the Lord Commander seated in an overstuffed chair by the fire, reading a book and dressed as one ready to retire to bed soon. The Elezen looked up at the sound at the door and smiled, which made the Warrior hesitate for a moment. It didn't seem to touch his eyes. No, it was a trick of the light, they were just tired from the long journey. Aymeric set aside the book to greet their visitor, flowing to his feet with his customary elegance, and wrapping them in a warm hug. "Ah, you are finally returned, it has been so long. Too long. Please, sit, tell me of your latest adventures."

He smiled again, and once more there was that unsettling feeling. Something wasn't right, it _didn't_ touch his eyes, and- Did they just change color a little? No, they were that same lovely blue, they must be mistaken. Still, it was all so familiar...

"Is aught amiss?" asked Aymeric, pulling away a little, "you seem tense. Has your journey been that arduous? Perhaps a meal and rest will restore you." Hesitating, the Warrior remarked on the odd smile and color, but brushed it off with a weak chuckle, blaming it on a lack of rest and too much fighting. They were just getting paranoid, right? It's not like-

No-

That smile, it _was_ wrong, and the Warrior backed up a step. Aymeric saw their expression and chuckled softly. "You are most perceptive, but I am unsurprised. But then, that is your worst nightmare, is it not? To not only see your friends and loved ones die while you are helpless to act, but worse, to see their face worn by another, knowing that they are more than simply lost to you." His chuckle was now dark and cold, and the smile colder. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing with sadistic satisfaction, and when he opened them again they glowed violet.

"You have failed him, Warrior of Light, just like you have everyone else. Oh, I had considered taking your beloved Haurchefant as my next host, but unlike Zenos, too many people witnessed his death and internment. It would raise too many questions that would make my work more difficult." Elidibus put a finger to his own lips, greedily drinking in the Warrior's horror and despair. "Further, you and Aymeric are lovers, are you not? Ahh, that makes this suffering so much sweeter. I cannot blame you," he laughed, examining himself languidly, "he really is quite handsome, of course you would fall for him. And that is ever so useful to me. Were I any other person you would slay them outright, but the Savior of Ishgard not only killing the Lord Commander, but their lover as well?"

He laughed again, and it sent a shiver through the Warrior, hearing that sort of sound from the man they had loved. They clenched their fists and teeth, swept up in rage and sorrow, unable to muster a response. "And fear not, Warrior, I have no interest in killing you. No, you are useful to me, and my previous mistakes came from underestimating you and working against you. Rather, I regret not taking this host sooner. Not only for his vast connections and political clout, but for the agonizing suffering it will inflict upon you."

The smile was colder now, one of triumph and condescension, and Elidibus took the Warrior by the chin, cupping it gently the way that Aymeric would. "How does it feel, Warrior? Does it hurt? Such unimaginable suffering? You have helped rebuild a shattered city and its people while at the same time murdering the rest of my own and destroying all chance for my world to be restored. This is my revenge, Warrior of Light, I will see all that you love and have worked for to be undone. I will crush your spirit and your already-shattered soul. And I can see it, you are thinking of how to purge me from your beloved."

Running a thumb gently over the Warrior's lower lip, he continued to smile, one that never touched those now-violet eyes. "White auracite is difficult to obtain, as is the power to shatter it while one is contained. But I am not so easily removed, like Lahabrea was. No, I am far more complete than he was, and I have taken the time to merge with this body. Kill me if you like, I will simply possess another and shape them into this form once more." He laughed once more, making the Warrior quiver with hate. "I have won, Warrior, Zodiark's will shall finally be done."

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.//


End file.
